


[Art] I Believe In Something More

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: Art for cydonic's wonderful story"I Believe In Something More"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cydonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonic/gifts).

> This is part of this year's [Captain America Big Bang](https://cabigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I got the chance to work with the wonderful [cydonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonic/pseuds/cydonic) and to draw for their beautifully written College!AU Stucky story. Go and read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995466?view_full_work=true).

For Capter 1 [(read here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995466/chapters/49929350#workskin):


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the drawing for Chapter 3 [(read here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995466/chapters/50441144#workskin):

**Author's Note:**

> Find Lorien/drjezdzany here:
> 
> Instagram: [here](https://www.instagram.com/drjezdzany/?hl=en)
> 
> Tumblr: [here](https://drjezdzanyart.tumblr.com)


End file.
